


Control

by GettheSalt



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/GettheSalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble written for a beautiful piece of art done by the lovely AndLatitude. Art is linked in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> The art which this was written for can be found [here](http://isayflashyousaythunder.tumblr.com/post/23593996708).

Loki is always in control. Even when it seems like he’s not in control, he’s in control.

At least, that’s what he likes to tell himself. Usually, it’s true. Without argument, he is in control. No one could disregard that fact, particularly when they stopped and looked at how things were progressing and realised that they could see his nimble fingers wrapped around every individual thread of action involved. There’s the odd time when he feels like he’s in control and then something dumps him on his head and reminds him that, no, he’s not in control, not as much as he thought. Those times are few and far between, but they do happen.

Now?

Now is not one of those times, as much as he’s sure it looks like it is. He’s the one half-dressed, and quickly becoming more and more assured of losing his precariously slipping pants. He’s the one with their arms tied behind their back with their own scarf. He’s the one gasping and purring appreciatively at the scrape of stubble and slide of lips over his flushed and sensitive skin. He’s the one balanced half in and half out of Thor’s lap with the golden god’s big, warm hands pressing in his hips.

He’s the one with deliciously vivid bruises pressed into those hips, and the one sporting a fresh red bitemark on his shoulder. It gives him a hot flush of pleasure to know that he’s driven Thor to hold him too hard, to bite him in the throes of passion.

He’s the one in control. Even as he hisses, hands jerking against his bonds, his entire body reacting to the rough pull forward Thor’s given his, forcing him to spread his legs more and drop further into the tempting friction of his not-quite-brother’s hip and thigh. He’s in control.

It’s what he’s telling himself, in any case.

If he’s whining and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood in order to hold back anything he might say that would boost Thor’s ego or prove him right, that’s simply another form of self control. If he’s somewhat shamelessly rutting into the press and heat of Thor’s wandering hands, it’s just all part of the game.

And if, later, he catches sight or sensation of the marks Thor leaves him with - and if he has it his way, there will be more - and it pleases him, it’s only because of the reminder that he has the other utterly under his control.

It’s just control, and it’s his.

Loki is always in control. It’s what he like to tell himself.


End file.
